creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Miasto cieni - Prolog
Miasto cieni - Prolog Czasami zdarza się nam widzieć kątem oka różne postacie. Tak samo słyszymy różne dźwięki gdy jesteśmy sami w domu i nic ich nie zagłusza. Zwykle nie zwracamy na to uwagi. Często również zdarza nam się słyszeć historie o duchach czy zjawach. Nie wierzymy w nie w końcu świat naukowy już dawno orzekł, że duchy nie istnieją. Jednakże świat naukowy mówił również, że w całym wszechświecie jest jeszcze kilka wymiarów, których nie widzimy oraz dopuszcza istnienie wielu równoległych światów i rzeczywistości. Historia, którą ci teraz opowiem dotyczy jednej z tych rzeczywistości. Wszystko zaczęło się 15 marca 2013 roku. Chodziłem wtedy do 3 klasy gimnazjum. Była godzina 1.30 w nocy. Kładłem się właśnie spać. Przewracałem się z boku na bok, aż w końcu zasnąłem. Zacząłem śnić. Nie pamiętam ich dokładnie ale były one dziwne. W pewnym momencie wyrwałem się ze snu. Ponieważ w pokoju było ciemno pomyślałem, że nadal panuje noc. Zapaliłem światło i wtedy zdarzyła się pierwsza dziwna rzecz. Światło zamiast być żółte było szare. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że wydawało mi się to dziwne. Kolejną dziwną rzeczą było to, że gdy spojrzałem na zegar nie było na nim wskazówek ani zaznaczonych godzin. Do ręki wziąłem telefon. Okazało się, że tam również nie ma wyświetlonej godziny. Iną ciekawą rzeczą było to, że nie było ani zasięgu ani dostępu do sieci. Spojrzałem na ruter. Również nie łapał sieci. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy to nie sen. Bardzo realny ale mimo wszystko sen. Znałem sposób by to sprawdzić. Wiedziałem, że we śnie nie można było przeczytać tego samego tekstu 2 razy. Wziąłem więc książkę do ręki którą miałem na półce i przeczytałem pierwszą linijkę tekstu po czym odwróciłem wzrok i przeczytałem ją jeszcze raz. Tekst się nie zmienił. Czyli to jednak nie był sen choć wciąż miałem wątpliwości. Naturalnie zacząłem panikować. Uspokoiłem się jednak wiedząc panikowanie nic mi nie da. Postanowiłem wyjrzeć za okno. Ulica wyglądała normalnie. Wyjątkiem były latarnie które miały szary blask jak moja lampa. Gdy spojrzałem w niebo ujrzałem ciemność. Nie było na nim gwiazd ani księżyca. Kolejnym moim krokiem było rozglądanie się po domu. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju moich rodziców mając nadzieje, że ich tam zastane. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Zszedłem więc na dół do kuchni. Tam również nikogo nie było. Otworzyłem jednak szafkę w poszukiwaniu noża które mogło by mi posłużyć jako broń w razie czego. Szafka była jedna pusta. Możecie sobie tylko wyobrazić jak się czułem będąc sam w dziwnym świecie, które tylko z pozoru przypomina nasze będąc do tego bezbronnym. W kuchni było radio. Postanowiłem je włączyć w nadziei na usłyszenie czegokolwiek istotnego. Z początku usłyszałem tylko szum jednak gdy miałem już wyłączyć to urządzenie usłyszałem dziwny zniekształcony głos. Nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać czy mówiła to kobieta czy mężczyzna. Wypowiadał różne słowa i cyfry. Po jakimś czasie głos ucichł, a na jego miejsce powrócił szum. Odczekałem jeszcze chwile po czym wyłączyłem radio. Uznałem, że musiał być to jakiegoś rodzaju szyfr. Ponieważ nie miałem pojęcia jak miałbym go rozszyfrować dałem sobie z tym spokój. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem kolejną dziwną rzecz. Na ścianie wisiał kalendarz. Wisiał on tam od dawna. Jedynym problemem było to, ze był on cały pusty. Nie było na nim żadnych dat ani nic. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem co to wszystko oznacza. Nie widząc innego wyjścia zdecydowałem się wyjść na zewnątrz. Fakt, że została jeszcze piwnica ale szczerze mówiąc bałem się nieco tam iść. Zdecydowałem się, że jeszcze tu wrócę ale najpierw przeszukam okolice. Chciałem też iść do sąsiadów chociaż miałem przeczucie, że ich nie zastanę. Gdy tylko wyszedłem usłyszałem bicie dzwona. Kategoria:Opowiadania